


The New Girl

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang meets the new girl at Camp Half-Blood. How will it go?





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @remedyhunger over on Tumblr

“Hellooo.” Yang immediately grinned when Camp Half-Blood’s new girl spun around to face her. She was super pretty, too. Even if she did seem to be trying to glare holes into Yang’s head.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Yang got the distinct impression that this girl wasn’t the most trusting of individuals. Then again, they were related to the Gods. Oh well, Yang was good at getting people to open up.

“My names Yang. Ooh, I like your bag! It goes great with your, um, hair?” Listen, it was hard to socialise with somebody who looked like she was one wrong sentence away from sending you to Hades.

“…are you asking me or telling me?” The girl’s frown gave way to a subtle, amused smirk. Yang took a step back when the girl’s eyes gleamed with a playful spark. So she was sassy. Yang could work with sassy.

“How should I know? I’m blonde, see?” Yang pointed at the top of her head, crossed her eyes and poked out her tongue. She was immediately rewarded with an absolutely adorable giggle from the girl.

“I’m Blake, daughter of Poseidon.” Yang winced.

“Oof, tough luck. I’m Athena’s kid. She probably wouldn’t like me talking to you, honestly.” Yang laughed awkwardly, fiddling with her hair.

“Aw, do you always do what mummy says, Blondie?” Yang narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t think your dad would be too happy about this, either.”

“He doesn’t care. I’m not going to let somebody I don’t know dictate my friendships. But if you’re as stuck up as your mother…” Blake trailed off, looking towards the sky. Yang huffed. She was nothing like that woman.

“No! I can be friends with whoever I want.”  
“Even Poseidon’s kid?”  
“Especially Poseidon’s kid!”

The two girls stared each other down for a moment before Yang let out a bark of laughter.

“Ya know, I think you’re alright. C’mon, let me show you around. Oh, Adam is going to love you! He always says he likes my spunk, he’s basically like my big brother…” Yang rambled, gently guiding the new girl towards the centre of camp. Something told her that this girl was going to be one heck of an adventure.


End file.
